


BATIM Rewrite Project

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [200]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite, Synopsis, Tags May Change, There’s a reason I put original characters in the tags, Wally Sammy Susie Norman Shawn Allison Thomas and Lacie are all safe, canon can suck it, they got out in time and NEVER returned to the studio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A redo/Fix Fic of Bendy and the Ink Machine.Because sometimes if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.





	1. Moving Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have the energy/focus/whatever to write out a whole story, so I will be giving you basic synopses and other information.
> 
> Also, a big thank you to everyone who suggested ideas, including Kara, IAmUmbreon11, and Kaya78Shinozaki of Deviantart.

CHAPTER 1: MOVING PICTURES

 

Synopsis: Not much is changed here, aside from more dialogue and a couple of flashbacks. However, in Henry’s ‘vision’ at the end of the chapter, the wheelchair is replaced by a wall with the words “omissa spe qui huc intrasti” written on it.

 

Characters Introduced:

-Appearing: Henry, Boris, Ink Demon

-Recordings/Flashbacks: Wally, Thomas

-Mentioned: Joey, Bendy

 

Flashbacks:

-Wally’s tape: An ink-soaked Wally informing Grant that he was joining the other Sillyvision Survivors in quitting.

-Thomas’s tape: Henry hears about the Ink Machine from Thomas.

 

Other Notes:

-The paper on Henry’s desk has drawings of a cartoon leopard and and a cartoon lion, rather than the alternate Bendy face.

-Post-credits scene: The Ink Demon’s face briefly appears from the shadows to look at the unconscious Henry, then disappears as a shadow shaped like Bendy becomes visible.


	2. The Old Song

CHAPTER 2: THE OLD SONG

 

Synopsis: Henry wakes to find Bendy standing over him. Bendy tells him that Joey made a pact with a demon in order to bring the Toons to life, and that horrible things happened to the ones who didn’t get out in time. He then agrees to help Henry find the others and get out. Entering the music department, Henry finds a tape made by Aaron Kimball, the band conductor, who talks about how “those who are truly committed to our Savior shall be freed from Limbo.” Bendy locates a stairwell leading to the recording area, but it’s blocked by a pool of ink. A tape recorded by Sammy Lawrence reveals that there are pumps to drain the ink, and the one in his office will drain the stairwell.

 

While searching for the switch to drain the pool in front of Sammy’s office, Henry encounters the Searchers for the first time. Bendy reveals that they were former JDS staff, and that they are cursed to keep coming back, unable to escape their torment through death. They find the switch and return to Sammy’s office to drain the stairwell, granting them access to the recording area.

 

Outside the band room, they find a tape made by Jack Fain, who mentions Sammy has a private sanctuary that can only be accessed by playing certain instruments (the specific order is randomly generated). A tape made by Norman Polk (found in a booth overlooking the band room) reveals that this must be done while the projector plays a clip. There is also a tape made by Susie Campbell, who talks about how she feels Alice Angel will be a very popular character.

 

Inside the sanctuary, Aaron confronts Henry and Bendy, calling Bendy a fake and declaring his intent to sacrifice them both to the Ink Demon. He then transforms into a serpentine monster and attacks. Once he is defeated, a previously blocked pathway (found between the band room and the sanctuary) is opened, leading to a hallway with coffins lining the walls. The Ink Demon appears, chasing Henry and Bendy, but they are rescued by Boris. The chapter ends with the three entering an elevator and going down.

 

Characters Introduced:

-Appearing: Bendy, Aaron, Boris, Searchers

-Recordings/Flashbacks: Sammy, Jack, Norman, Susie

-Mentioned: Alice

 

Flashbacks:

-Bendy’s breakdown: Joey summons a demon, which uses ink from the machine to take a physical form resembling Bendy.

-Aaron’s tape: Sammy rants to the band, saying they’re only working for their paycheck and have no appreciation for music. Aaron tries to suck up to Sammy, but is rebuffed.

-Sammy’s tape: Sammy finds Jack smoking, and tells him to knock it off. Jack tells him to relax.

-Norman’s tape: Norman and Henry meet the day after Norman enters retirement. Norman tells Henry about how he suspects something is going on at the studio, and how he hopes Wally will get out soon.

-Susie’s tape: Susie auditions for the role of Alice Angel, and gets the part. Wally teases Sammy about having feelings for Susie, which Sammy does not deny.

-Aaron’s pre-fight monologue: Aaron and the band members are turned into Searchers by the Ink Demon. Aaron snaps and devotes himself to serving the Ink Demon, believing that doing so will see him either returned to human form or transformed into a full Toon.

 

Other Notes:

-The Searchers are intended to represent the Uncommitted—people who took no sides, preferring to pursue their own self-interests—and to a lesser degree, the unbaptized and virtuous pagans—who were not sinners, but did not accept Christ.

-Throughout Chapters 2-5, Bendy provides assistance to Henry. Initially, he is limited to locating useful items, activating the pump switches, and warning when enemies are close, but after acquiring his personal weapon (a mallet) at the start of Chapter 3, he is able to fight alongside you.

-There is also a tape from Wally, which is basically the same as in the game.

-Aaron (as the Prophet) is seen multiple times before your confrontation with him, often accompanied by one or more Bendy cutouts. His boss form resembles a muscular human from the waist up and a serpent’s tail from the waist down. This is a reference to Minos, who determines where the souls of the damned are sent by wrapping his tail around himself a certain number of times.

-Post-credits scene: The body of the Prophet, having melted into a puddle, lies on the floor of the sanctuary. A black-‘gloved’ arm reaches out and picks up the mask. The camera shifts to reveal the face of Lauren, who grins wickedly.

-Where Are They Now: Sammy, Jack, Norman, Susie

+Jack: Unknown, but confirmed to be alive.

+Norman: Retired, living with his family.

+Sammy and Susie: Married with two children, now have careers on Broadway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding details on Aaron and all other original characters/enemies in an appendix chapter, which will be posted after the synopsis chapters.


	3. Rise and Fall

CHAPTER 3: RISE AND FALL

 

Synopsis: Boris reveals that there are nine other Toons who were brought to life besides himself and Bendy, and that the eleven of them were created from small fragments of soul—small enough to not cause serious harm but large enough to develop into full souls—though he does not know which fragments created which Toon. He agrees to help Henry and Bendy, and gives Henry and Bendy a new axe and a mallet, respectively, while equipping himself with a wrench.

 

The trio leave the safehouse where they were recovering, and make their way to the toy department. On Level G, a recording made by Shawn Flynn reveals how to unblock the assembly line, enabling them to find Edgar hiding inside. Edgar tells them that ‘a scary lady’ (identified by Boris as a woman named Lauren Blondell), is responsible for Boris’s repeated deaths, and that she sabotaged the toy department elevator so they can’t go any further down. In order to get it working again, they will need to find a set of power cores.

 

The first core is found by a recording of Lauren, which reveals that Allison Pendle took Susie’s place when the latter quit. With it, the party gains access to Level A, where they find Charley and Barley with the second core, and that the third core is being guarded by a horde of Swollen Searchers. Edgar mentions that Critias Frog has something that might help. Returning to Level G, the party finds Critias, who gives them an ink collection tool that can be used to obtain concentrated ink from the Swollen Searchers (and is the only way to destroy them). He advises them to collect as much as they can, as it will come in handy later, and joins them. Back on Level A, after Henry obtains the third core, Lauren’s voice can be heard over an intercom. She accuses Henry of “trying to steal from me” and unleashes a horde of Searchers and Butcher Gang clones. Once they are defeated, a tape by Grant can be heard, in which he talks about how the studio is in financial danger and wonders why Joey had the Ink Machine installed in the first place.

 

The party descends to Level I, where they find Gideon Golem. Gideon tells them that the final core is being guarded by the Projectionist, and agrees to go with them if they can defeat him. Doing so yields not only the final core, but a tape in which Floyd Ferguson talks about being a “collector of secrets,” and mentions his suspicions that Joey has a particularly juicy one. Reaching Level H—the final level accessible by the toy department elevator—Henry and company have to find the key to the stairwell leading further down, which is hidden in one of several ink hearts scattered around the level (the specific heart is randomly determined). However, once the door is unlocked, Lauren appears in person and tries to make off with Boris. The chapter ends with Henry, Bendy, Boris, Critias, and Gideon fleeing down the stairwell as the Butcher Gang holds Lauren off.

 

Characters Introduced:

-Appearing: Whistlers, Swollen Searchers, Butcher Gang, Critias Frog, Lauren/Malice, Floyd/Projectionist, Gideon Golem

-Recordings/Flashbacks: Shawn, Grant

-Mentioned: Allison

 

Flashbacks:

-Finding Edgar: Boris is strapped to a table as Lauren approaches, surgical knife in hand. Later on, Lauren places the resulting corpse on display upstairs in the animation department.

-Lauren’s tape: Lauren finds out that Joey chose Allison to replace Susie as Alice’s voice actress, and flies into a rage, as she wanted that role herself.

-Grant’s tape: Grant argues with Joey about finances, saying that if he doesn’t take steps, the studio will end up in the red.

-Floyd’s tape: Floyd catches Joey sacrificing an employee to the ink. He attempts to flee, but Joey throws him down an elevator shaft, dropping a projector on his head to make sure the job is done.

-Lauren’s appearance: Lauren awakens in the ink, and is immediately assaulted by the screams of Joey’s victims. She emerges from an ink puddle as a shapeless blob of ink. Horrified, she returns to it, only to emerge from the Ink Machine as a mass of ink shaped like Alice.

 

Other Notes:

-The toy department has five levels—L, G, A, I, and H—corresponding to the second through sixth circles of Hell: Lust (Luxuria), Gluttony (Gula), Greed (Avaritia), Wrath (Ira), and Heresy, respectively. Each level’s enemies are intended to represent the corresponding punishments.

+Level L: The Whistlers (small hornlike objects with lips that push the party members back with gusts of air but otherwise do no damage) represent the lustful, who are thrown about in a storm akin to how they were controlled by their passions.

+Level G: The Strikers and Swollen Searchers first appear on this level, and are meant to represent the gluttonous, who are trapped in mud (Moreso in the case of the Swollen Searchers)

+Level A: The Pipers and Fishers first appear on this level, and are meant to represent the greedy, who are forced to fight each other with heavy weights. Likewise, they will fight each other if they don’t see Henry or his companions.

+Level I: The Projectionist is fought on this level, and is meant to represent the wrathful, who are trapped in the river Styx. Likewise, the level is flooded by a knee-high pool of ink.

+Level H: Level H is actually split into two floors connected by a stairwell. Coffins line the hallways of both floors, although the ones on the lower level are on fire. This is in reference to how the heretics are trapped in flaming tombs.

-Weapons:

+Bendy: Mallet

+Boris: Wrench

+Edgar: Plunger

+Charley: Pipe

+Barley: Fists

+Critias: Syringe

+Gideon: Crowbar

-As Critias hints, the concentrated ink does come in handy during Chapter 4.

-There are a few other tapes that can be found, though they are not required and simply contain lore.

+Wally: Wally mentions that several employees have gone missing, and says he will quit if it keeps up.

+Thomas: Thomas says that Lauren accosted Allison, calling her various horrible names and making her cry. He comforted her and suggested that she leave with him, but she was uncertain, as the role of Alice could go to Lauren. Although Thomas doesn’t understand why she’d be so concerned about that, he admits he doesn’t want to leave without her.

+Norman: Norman expresses concern about Floyd, fearing that he will get into trouble with all his snooping. He ends by mentioning his upcoming retirement, and that Wally wants his input on a cake.

+Joey: Same as in the game.

-Post-credits scene: Lauren straps the Butcher Gang members to a table before opening a cupboard filled with ink vials. Elsewhere, the Ink Demon looks out at a horde of enemies.

-Where Are They Now: Shawn, Allison, Thomas

+Shawn: Married with three children, still makes toys.

+Allison and Thomas: Married with one child (expecting a second); both have successful careers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I can rewrite Chapter 4, there is a very important question I need to ask you all, one that will affect C4 and possibly C5:
> 
> SHOULD THE BUTCHER GANG SURVIVE?
> 
> While I will be consulting a few folks off-site, I would like to hear your input. You have until September 28 at the latest to vote.
> 
> Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders

CHAPTER 4: COLOSSAL WONDERS

 

Synopsis: Emerging from the stairwell on the lower floor of Level H, Henry and his companions find themselves on the first level of Park Storage, where the equipment for a planned amusement park is kept. Grant, now in the form of a Lost One, appears and offers to guide them through if they will put an end to Joey, to which Henry agrees.

 

As they trek through the second level, they encounter other Lost Ones, who offer advice on how to get through obstacles like the carnival game puzzles. Unfortunately, they also run into new enemies, in the form of the park’s animatronic characters. In addition, many of the pipes in this level burst and must be repaired to move forward, which is accomplished by enlisting the aid of Rosie Raccoon. Rosie is found by the roller coaster, attempting to get rid of a horde of Swollen Searchers. Once Henry gets rid of them all, she joins him.

 

In their search for the stairs that lead to the third and final level of Park Storage, the party encounters Bertrum, whose soul is bound to a merry-go-round/octopus ride hybrid. Upon his defeat, Greta the Witch is freed and joins them. As they reach the final level, they are ambushed by the Ink Demon, but manage to escape into the haunted house. Lauren is waiting for them with a creature she calls Geryon, composed of an old Boris corpse fused with the still-living Butcher Gang members. She leaves them to face Geryon, who is defeated by pulling the Butcher Gang free and then destroying the corpse, which melts into ink and leaves the keys to the stairway down to the lowest levels of the studio. The chapter ends with Grant departing, as Ovid Owl and Alice appear.

 

Characters Introduced:

-Appearing: Grant, Lost Ones, Rosie, Bertrum, Greta, Ovid, Alice

-Recordings/Flashbacks: Lacie

-Mentioned: Buddy, Dot

 

Flashbacks:

-Bertrum: Bertrum attempts to kill himself in order to avoid the same fate as his staff, but the Ink Demon catches him and imprisons his soul in one of the rides. The demon also traps Greta inside a hidden compartment in said ride.

-Wally’s tape: Wally, Buddy, and Dot chat in the break room. Dot mentions that Joey seems to be actively manipulating people. Buddy mentions that several employees have gone missing. The next day, it’s revealed that they both quit.

-Allison’s tape: Allison sees Joey talking to Lauren, acting in a way that seems almost like he’s trying to seduce her.

 

Other Notes:

-Park Storage corresponds to the seventh and eighth circles of Hell, referenced in the following ways:

+In the seventh circle, Violence, sinners are punished by being immersed in boiling blood (violent against others), turned into trees (violent against self), and being rained upon by fire (violent against God and nature). The Lost Ones (who are similar to the Searchers, but more human-shaped and non-hostile) are intended to represent the violent against self, while the punishments for the violent against others and the violent against God and nature are represented by the pipe bursts.

+The eighth circle, Fraud, is mostly represented by the messages on the wall, indicating that Joey was viewed as a liar, having exploited others’ passions (panderers/seducers), engaged in black magic (sorcerers), made empty speeches (hypocrites), refused to give credit where due (thieves), and actively turned several of his staff against each other (sowers of discord).

-Grant’s role in this chapter is similar to Virgil, Dante’s guide in Inferno and the first part of Purgatorio.

-Geryon is named after a monster that appears in Inferno, referred to as the Monster of Fraud. Dante imagines him as being a beast with the face of a man and a body combining traits of a dragon and scorpion.

-Rosie can use the concentrated ink collected in this chapter and the previous one to upgrade the party’s weapons. She does not have a weapon herself, instead using her claws and tail.

-Greta uses her wand to fight and remove obstacles.

-All of the tapes in this chapter are strictly for lore purposes, and include the following:

+Lacie: Lacie discusses how the animatronics give her the creeps, and how she wouldn’t be surprised if they were haunted.

+Bertrum: Same as his second canon tape

+Allison: Allison says that Joey seems to have something planned for Lauren, but while she doesn’t know what it is, she can tell it’s bad, and that he’s simply using Lauren. She then declares that she intends to leave.

+Wally: Wally reveals that Joey appears to be manipulating his staff towards some unknown purpose. He mentions that the ones who told him this—Buddy and Dot—are quitting, and that the next chance he gets, he’s going to follow them.

-Post-credits scene: Joey watches from his office, occasionally glancing down at a sheet of parchment. Upon closer inspection, it turns out to be a contract for his soul.

-Where Are They Now: Lacie, Buddy, Dot

+Lacie: Working at a more successful park, relationship status unknown

+Buddy and Dot: Married and expecting a child, both have successful careers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buddy and Dot appear in the BATIM tie-in novel.


End file.
